List of Super 17 moves
This is a list of the attacks used by Super 17 Ultra Sensitivity – By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Levitate – Like most characters in the series, Super 17 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. Android Barrier – Android 17's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 17 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Goku's self destruction technique. Absorption Barrier – Like Android 19 and Android 20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myuu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger, with the added effect of his muscles continually engorging so long as he has energy to consistantly absorb. Rather than absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, he instead extends his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as he even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. However, this leaves him open for physical attacks, as he can not counter while absorbing. Full Power Energy Wave – Used to kill Dr. Gero. It is one of his Blast 2in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Hell's Storm – In a manner similar to Android 16, Super 17 detaches one of his forearms, but instead of firing massive blasts from the cannon hidden in his arm like 16 does, Super 17 fires several hundred bullets in a Flash Bomb-esque fashion, albeit in a concentrated and narrow straight line. This attack is named in theBudokai Tenkaichi series. Flash Bomb – Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. Super Flash Bomb – This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomb, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, as well as augmented power. Shocking Death Ball (FUNimation dub: Electro Eclipse Bomb) – Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if performing the Flash Bomb, but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. 17 first uses the attack on Dr. Myuu as a way of showing no one controls him. Afterimage Technique – By moving at extremely high speeds, Super 17 can create after images that make the opponents think he is still standing on a certain location.